Silver Lining
by Dcal
Summary: RS AU: Trapped within a dream and Sora is a prince while Riku is his Mage. Find out what happens when Sora realises that Kairi is gone forever and the meaning behind the key pendants she leaves behind for him.
1. Chapter 1: Default Chapter

**Silver Lining**

Author's note: I am taking time off writing "Mr Destiny Islands", another KH fic, to write another more sombre yet fluffy fic. And mind you, this will definitely not be as innocent as the two previous KH ficcies that I had done. If you are not a Sora/ Riku fan, you either stay away or get converted. This piece of fiction is set in an alternate reality/universe. In other words, everything but the characters (they might also be altered) is different from the original Kingdom Heart storyline. Many apologies for naughty thoughts, bad grammar and spelling because I just cannot be bothered to check my work beyond a cursory glance.

Disclaimer: None of the KH characters belong to me, they belong to those who spent their youth designing and developing them.

_They say, "Every cloud has a silver lining." _

_But I have been searching so long… … and all I can see is the colour grey._

*

Looking up, Riku saw the back of his hand blocking the strong light coming from the late afternoon sun. Lean fingers spread out slowing letting the light through, to scorch his cold blue eyes. He welcomed the blinding light, as it was the only semblance to what was now vanquished from his life. As he lay lifeless on the cold marble floor, he started to remember what he had become. 

He was once normal. He had silver coloured hair that nearly touched his broad shoulders; it curled slightly at the ends. He had soft yet masculine facial planes, his complexion a pale but healthy pink. His best features were his thin but sensual lips and his aquamarine eyes. He was built lean and well toned, not exactly tall yet not exactly short. 

Now, his once warm eyes had taken on the frost that covered his soul, turning it to the lightest shade of blue. His lips were now curved with a cynical smile, betraying his lost innocence to the cruel reality of the world. His hair had not escaped the consequences of what he had become and it took on the purest of silver. It had grown and was now down to his narrow waist. Doing all he could to hide his abnormality, Riku braided his long hair and left only his fringe loose to created shadows to hide his face, a face that has grown up at the consequence of being frozen for eternity. 

He hated his face. It was what caused him to lose whatever he had. Maybe he had nothing much, just a normal life, but at least that was much better than what he has now. At least he had something called freedom. Now, he is trapped by what he had become.

His 'master' had taken a fancy in him, because of his cursed face. Just because of that, he did not die or was fed upon like the others. No, he was to 'beautiful' to be wasted, his 'master' once told him. That was why he is now one of them. 

But 'he' eventually got bored with him. Once 'he' realised that he had been stripped from his naivety, 'he' lost interest in him and sought for other pleasures. Thus, he was freed but still imprisoned by the loss of himself.

Now, he is driven by the hateful need for the nectar of life: Blood.

*

"Riku-sama, we have to leave!" Begged Selphie.

The young girl stood behind her master's head, and peered down with an anxious expression on her pretty face. 

Riku lazily opened his eyes to see his servant's head bobbing with anxiety. Uninterested, he closed his eyes and said in his strong and expressionless voice, " What's the hurry?"

Selphie's eyes widened in exaggeration at Riku's nonplussed question.

"If we don't leave now we might not be able to avoid Sephiroth-sama! And I know how Riku-sama dislikes Sephiroth-sama." Explained Selphie patiently.

The figure sprawled on his back did not comment further as he slowly and smoothly sat upright. After a moment, with Selphie waiting uncomplainingly by his side, Riku stood up and walked out of the atrium. Selphie, clad in a bright yellow sundress, struggled behind to keep up with Riku's long strides.

Unfortunate for Riku, he chose the wrong door to exit as he saw Sephiroth walking in his direction along the long corridor. Light poured in through the glass windows that lined up to form a transparent wall. As they came face to face, Riku shifted and tried to walk around Sephiroth. The latter wanted Riku to stop and made it a point by drawing his sword and holding it to Riku's throat. Selphie stared at the two figures standing side by side, and scrambled to Riku's side, a sign of her loyalty.

"You know you wouldn't die but it would hurt a lot if you insist to ignore me." Drawled Sephiroth as he looked ahead to stare into the empty corridor, only sensing the animosity radiating from Riku. 

Riku did stop but refused to turn, instead, he followed suit to look ahead when replying, "What do you want?"

"It's time for you to carry out your quest."

"I don't need a bride."

"You know what would happen to you if you continue to be so obstinate."

"Nothing can be worst then it already is."

"You shouldn't be so cynical."

"But this is what you taught me. Sem. pai."

With that, Riku walked through the sharp blade, which sliced through his slender neck. Selphie gasped. She knew it would not harm Riku fatally but such an action would still hurt as badly. Riku walked off without any signs of pain, and the blade did not leave a single mark to mar his smooth skin. 

The wound did cause Riku much pain, but it did not reflect on his face because he felt the ache was worth it. Anything to anger Sephiroth was worth the effort. 

Sephiroth stood, with his arm still holding the blade to where Riku's neck was, and smiled a sad smile of regret. He had taught Riku wrong. When he was mentoring Riku, Sephiroth himself was misguided. He wanted Riku to feel the hatred and coldness in him and he had succeeded too well. The boy had become a child of winter, and it was entirely his fault. Sephiroth wished he knew how to re teach Riku, to make him feel again, just as Cloud had changed his perception.

That is why Sephiroth wanted Riku to go on his quest. 

Riku needs to find that person who he really needs. 

Riku needs to know he is not alone.


	2. Chapter 2: Force Encounter

**Silver Lining: Forced Encounter **

Author's note: I realised that I have a thing for titles that start with 'S'. That was utterly irrelevant and I request for forgiveness for seriously sidetracking. I need to give credit to the author whose book from which I am gleaning ideas and inspiration for this fic. Since I lack the relevant 'real world' experience and information on the ambition genre of fiction I had chosen to write in, I look to all my 'happy' manga and books as sources of knowledge. Credit to all the authors and artists of these books I exploit.  (Since my book collection is really too long to expound upon, I shall just give a general thanks to all my muses.)

Now onto the serious bit: If you are not a Sora/ Riku fan, you either stay away or get converted. This piece of fiction is set in an alternate reality/universe. In other words, everything but the characters (they might also be altered) is different from the original Kingdom Heart storyline. Many apologies for naughty thoughts, bad grammar and spelling because I just cannot be bothered to check my work beyond a cursory glance.

Disclaimer: None of the KH characters belong to me, they belong to those who spent their youth designing and developing them.

Selphie pulled at the ends of a daffodil yellow sash that was tied around her waist. Her troubled eyes sought momentary solace in seeing her fidgety hands knotting and untying the innocent silken sash. But procrastination was never the answer to any problem. Sighing a sigh to mark the start of the inevitable, Selphie finally looked up into the treetop above her. 

"Riku-sama, will don't have much time left. If we do not leave soon, the doors will be closed for winter solstice and they wouldn't be opened before spring solstice. By then, it will be too late to enter the real realm in search of your bride!" pleaded Selphie earnestly, her voice tinged with desperation.

No answer came from above. Nothing except the happy whistle of the wind sweeping through the intricate tree branches, as if mocking the figure in lemon yellow below.

Tears welled up in Selphie's pretty eyes. She loved her master and would do anything for him. But he was just so obstinate! Selphie did not want him to get punished just because of sheer stubbornness. For his sake, Selphie would get her master to carry out his quest and out of unnecessary trouble from the elders. 

"Please Riku-sama! Even if you don't want a bride, you can take this opportunity to visit the real realm. You can go back to any time you want and even anywhere you want. Why not go back?" Selphie said, trying her very best to persuade her master to comply with the elder's command.

Riku's lips curved upwards into a cynical smirk. Selphie did not understand that he did not wish to go back to the place he had been so ruthlessly torn from. She had been created from minerals and raised in this false fantasy. This realm they call 'home'. It was a place always filled with light that would not hurt them. The weather was pliable, the air was pure. Landscapes of whatever the heart desired. It was 'paradise' or something close to what can be created.  

What Selphie did not know, despite the intelligent consciousness that they had instilled in her, is that going back to the real realm would remind him of what he had loss. And the real realm would bring more hurt and sorrow compared to the bearable idleness of living in this current fantasy.

Selphie's mind whirled in effort to come up with more reasons her master should go to the real realm. 

"Riku-sama. Please, I beg you. Let us go. For my sake? I want to see what this world of yours is like…" her voice trailed off as she feel a pang of emptiness within her.

She was a creature created only to serve. She did not know much except for the world in which she was enclosed. She was curious and envious of what she did not know. Perhaps the elders made a mistake when creating her because she did not understand why she had longings to belong to what she was not born with. She wanted a taste of the real realm. 

When she was assigned to her master, she was ecstatic as she would finally be able to do what she was intended for and maybe a chance to learn more from someone who was originally from the world she seeks. But she failed to take into consideration the emotions that would be involved. Her master was not easy to serve. He did not want her devotion, which he mistook as pity. Slowly, Selphie learnt how to deal with her master's complicated nature. And soon, her master got accustomed to her eagerness to please him. 

For Riku, Selphie was the only consolation to his banishment to this fantasy realm. He was wary of her at first, as he had lost his trust in everything he had believed in. But she was just an innocent creature with the simple motive of serving him. Once he realised her loyalties were to him, and him only, Riku accepted Selphie. She had helped him, unconsciously, to learn to adapt to his new circumstances. Thanks to her, he found his existence bearable. So when Riku heard the longing in Selphie's voice, he nearly relented to her pleas.

Yet, like a wounded animal, Riku did not want to risk getting hurt again. He was afraid of the now unknown real realm. How could he return when he knew that he no longer belonged?

Riku looked down. When he saw Selphie silently wiping the tears from her cheeks, he decided to reconsider his fears.

Closing his eyes, Riku saw flashes of the world he had been born into. The sea, something that he had never been able to recreate her in the fantasy realm. That was one thing he missed. Should he return? 

"We will leave. Not because of the quest."  


	3. Chapter 3: Silent Monologue

**Silver Lining: Silent Monologue **

Author's note: Read this playing really sappy FFX instrumental music. It provides great BMG. This part of the story revolves around Sora and his past.  

Now onto the serious bit: If you are not a Sora/ Riku fan, you either stay away or get converted. This piece of fiction is set in an alternate reality/universe. In other words, everything but the characters (they might also be altered) is different from the original Kingdom Heart storyline. Many apologies for naughty thoughts, bad grammar and spelling because I just cannot be bothered to check my work beyond a cursory glance.

Disclaimer: None of the KH characters belong to me, they belong to those who spent their youth designing and developing them.

_Sora wanted to die. He was alone now. Everyone he knew, everyone he loved had been taken away from him. A wandering band of mercenaries swept into the village and destroyed Sora's home place. They raided, pillaged and left no one alive. Only Sora, who had left the village on an errand, was spared._

_Sora, furious and heart-broken, rode on his black steed for three days and three nights, without any rest or sustenance. He rode to the palace and stormed in seeking aid from the King. He pleaded for the King to lend him his soldiers to hunt down those mercenaries. King Mickey had to refuse Sora's adamant demand. Floods on the northern border required most of his men; he could not waste resources chasing a random band of mercenaries who would have now fled to the Eastern Mountains to count their loot. Queen Minnie was more sympathetic and ordered some of the palace guards to return with Sora to help bury the dead. _

_Escorted back to his devastated village, Sora mindlessly returned to her half-torched hut. He collapsed onto the cold floor as recent memories tugged at his mind. _

_*_

**From a distance, Sora saw trails of smoke rising from the village ahead. Trepidation crept into his heart as he urged his horse to go faster in the direction of his village. Cold sweat poured down his back as he saw flames engulf the roofs of huts. Strangely, there were no cries of panic; there was only an uncomfortable silence. **

****

**_Acting upon instinct, he jumped off his horse and ran to his hut. His blood chilled as he saw the mangled bodies of his parents lying in a pool of deep red. Even in death, the loving couple clung to each other and died in each other's embrace. Sora felt his heart drop as he turned and ran to 'her' hut. He entered the burning hut and saw her sprawled on the floor. Tears of anguish welled in his eyes as he bent down to take her into his arms. _**

****

**_His tears fell upon her pale visage and that woke her up, but only for a moment before she would yield under the lure of everlasting slumber. _**

****

**_Her breath faint and weak, "Sora?" _**

****

**_Sora blinked and his vision cleared to see her eyes half-opened, staring at him. He fumbled a reply, "I'm here! Don't speak, I will carry you to get help." _**

****

**_He picked her frail frame up and she felt a bolt of pain, telling her help would arrive too late. She knew she would die, but without regret, because he was by her side. _**

****

**_"Sora, I need you to listen."_**

****

**_Sora paused and looked into her blue eyes, he saw peace in her calm gaze. In his heart, he was shouting, "Don't leave me! Not yet!" _**

****

**_But he remained silent as he listened to what she wanted him to hear._**

****

**_"You know I love you. But we were not meant to be. You will find someone else. So promise me, don't give up on yourself or kill yourself. Just do one last thing for me: Forget me." _**

****

**_Sora wanted her to stop, stop speaking of impossible things. How could he ever forget her?_**

****

**_He leaned down and pressed his lips onto hers. She smiled. Sora knew when she left him. He felt her life slip away from his grasp. _**

****

**_Rain had been heaven's way of comfort. The downpour killed the flames and cleansed the ravaged village. Tears flowed freely down Sora's face. He buried his grief-filled face into her hair and let out a howl of loss and hurt._**

_*_

_He knelt there for so long. The memories just kept coming again and again. Like a cycle. Memories of the times they had, happy memories. But it always ended with her in his arms, limp and lifeless. _

A palace guard came and told Sora that they had finished digging graves for all and need him to identify the deceased. Sora used the back of his hands to wipe the tears off his cheeks and resolved not to weep. He had to do what was needed, and then he could waste away in the memories of the past. 

*

Sora knocked himself in the head. He needed to stop thinking of the past and concentrate on the task at hand. 

It was mid-autumn and the weather was cool. Sora pulled his coat tightly around him and felt for the small box hidden in the depths of an inner pocket. He was on a journey to the Southern lakes. For the past few years, Sora had been travelling the whole kingdom. He had take up a new occupation. He was now a hunter. A treasure hunter to be more specific. He was not interested in the money or the adventure. He chose the job because it meant more danger and chances to be killed.  Yes, Sora still wanted to die. But he wanted to keep his promise to her, he would not kill himself but that did not meant he would not give others the chance to end his life. 

So far, Sora had been severely wounded several times but never enough to be fatal. This time, Sora was transporting a highly sought after treasure and he was sure there were some excellent assailants out to get him. 

Just as he was thinking so, he spotted a lean figure in the shadows. 

Sora purposely walked towards the hidden silhouette. After all, he was seeking death. 

The person was tall. At least a head taller than Sora. And he had beautiful silver hair that was tied back with a black ribbon. He wore a long black coat. And he was smiling. Sora did not like his smile. It was too cold and unreal. Sora looked up into his eyes. They were the lightest shade of blue and reflected a strange frost.  

'Good', thought Sora, 'he would definitely be able to kill me.'

 

 


	4. Chapter 4: Introduction

**Silver Lining: Mutual Introduction **

Author's note: I did not want to hurt Riku's pretty face but it is necessary if the story is to move on. Apologies for those who feel outraged that I got Sora to mar Riku's complexion. And sorry about what Selphie turns into. No regrets for doing so though. ^-^  

Now onto the serious bit: If you are not a Sora/ Riku fan, you either stay away or get converted. This piece of fiction is set in an alternate reality/universe. In other words, everything but the characters (they might also be altered) is different from the original Kingdom Heart storyline. Many apologies for naughty thoughts, bad grammar and spelling because I just cannot be bothered to check my work beyond a cursory glance.

Disclaimer: None of the KH characters belong to me, they belong to those who spent their youth designing and developing them.

Selphie could not believe her eyes.

This little squirt just gave her beloved master a solid punch in the face! Not only did the porcupine head hurt her master, the maniac was also grinning away, as if the punch was intentional. The stranger had just gone too far and his outrageous behaviour ruffled Selphie's yellow feathers. She headed straight for the rude stranger and plunged face first into his shoulder.

Sora's sky blue eyes widened an inch as he saw a flash of yellow, which was followed by a sharp impact in his shoulder. He took a step back in pain and caught hold of the flapping 'thing' attacking him. 

"Let go of me! You big bully! You brute!" Selphie squawked.

Surprised by hearing 'it' talking, Sora's grip loosened and Selphie immediately used the chance to wriggle out of Sora's clasp. 

Riku was slightly shocked by Sora's sudden aggression. His pale skin turned red where the blow had struck but only momentarily. The bruise faded off as Sora fought off Selphie's rage. 

"Selphie," said Riku, in a low voice, "Stop attacking him."

Selphie looked at her master in indignation, "He hit you!"

Cold blue eyes flashed in annoyance as Riku commanded, "Now."

Selphie had no choice but to stop. Her master's word was law.

Sora could not believe the dialogue he had just heard. 

A talking canary?

Selphie shot Sora a black look with her now beady dark blue eyes. She flew over to a low hanging tree branch and perched cautiously upon it. From her sentinel view, she could see her master's lean back and the bewildered look plastered on Sora's face. 

Riku flashed a smile at the confused stranger as he walked towards the shorter boy. 

He had used a little bit of his power to turn Selphie into a canary. It was the price she had to pay in order to follow Riku around in the real realm. Riku alone was already eye-catching and he did not want to draw more attention to himself as it already is. With Selphie bouncing along besides him, more interest would be attracted. Thus, Selphie was turned into a bird so that she would not cause any unwanted trouble and act as Riku's spy now that she had the advantage of flight. Of course, Riku thought it would be interesting turning Selphie into bird and he did enjoy seeing the girl throw a fit when she woke up to find herself covered with bright yellow feathers.

Silver strands fell forward as Riku leaned down, he cold blue eyes holding Sora's gaze prisoner. Sora felt the blood rush to his face as Riku's overtly beautiful visage hovered just an inch away from his own heated one. 

"Why did you hit me?" asked Riku in a soft drawl.

Sora blinked. He just wanted to goad Riku into a fight. If Riku was one of the assassins after him, Sora wanted to make sure he gets it over and done with. No point waiting for what you can get, thus Sora decided to take the initiative and get himself killed. He wanted to tell Riku that he had hit him because he did not like his face. Yet, under Riku's probing gaze, Sora could not bring himself to lie. 

"I wanted to get your attention. And now you can kill me and be done with it," said Sora truthfully.

Eying Sora like a new play toy, Riku's eyes flashed in fascination. 

After a moment of tensed silence, Riku asked, "May I ask why I would want to kill you?" 

Sora took a step back in uncertainty. _Isn't this guy out to get him for the treasure? Or is he just bluffing? _

"You… you want my treasure… don't you?" stammered Sora. 

From her perch, Selphie scoffed, "What kind of treasure can a barbarian like you have?"

"Silence, Selphie. Or next time you will be chirping." warned Riku.

"What…are… are you?" stuttered Sora as his clear blue gaze shifted to avoid Riku's sly eyes and turned his attention to the talking bird staring over the latter's broad shoulders.

Long tapered fingers reached out and firmly held Sora's chin. With a flick of his wrist, Riku tilted the brown haired boy's head back, forcing him to look up into his amused gaze. Sora felt the pale warmth from the tips of Riku's fingers graze his hot skin. He eyes fluttered in confusion before meeting the challenge in the sliver haired stranger's eyes. 

Riku felt a surprising sense of satisfaction when the shorter boy finally dared to meet his eyes. His eyes, the clear blue of a mid-morning sky on a summer's day, reflected bewilderment and something deeper. 

Keeping his voice deliberately soft but audible, Riku asked again, " Answer my question."

Sora felt compelled to answer, " I thought you are after my treasure and that you be able to kill me to get it."

Riku raised a brow, "You sound eager to be killed. Why?"

Sora turned away. Riku gently forced Sora to turn back to look at him. Sora started to chew on his bottom lip, wondering how he could avoid answering this persistent stranger. 

"Well?"

Exasperated, Sora exclaimed, "Because I want to die!"

*

Riku's eyes narrowed. Was Heaven mocking him? Did they send this angel to torment him? 

He let go of Sora's chin and turned around in a flash. All Sora saw was the flicker of silver against black. As he watched Riku leave without a word, Sora thought he would have sighed a sigh of relieve but instead of relaxing, he felt something within him tug at his heart. Without thinking, he ran towards Riku.

He grabbed the black satin coat and felt Riku tense. Only then did Sora realise what he was doing. Ice blue eyes held a sharp and tormented gaze. Sora felt a pang of empathy as he saw the depth of pain within that narrowed gaze. 

Riku was surprised to see that Sora was not deterred by his stare. 

Selphie kept her distance. As much as she wanted to step forward to 'protect' her master from his unpredictable stranger, she was curious to see what kind of reaction 'spikey' could invoke form her master.

Dropping his voice to a glacial tone, Riku said, "Let go."

Sora's grip on the slippery fabric tightened. Brown brows furrowed as Sora tried to explain the foreign emotions within his self that were confusing him, "I can't let you go yet." 

"I will not kill you."

Sora shook his head and suddenly, he felt his heart starting to race, like the time he galloped back to his burning village. Trepidation made his body shudder. Riku stood silence in his stance as he waited for Sora's reply. 

Seeking a resolution from the myriad of thoughts that flooded his mind, Sora closed his eyes and calmed himself. Then, like a clear ray of light that breaks through a cloudy sky, Sora found what he looked for. 

Riku felt the body behind him tense up. Gaze downcast, Riku lost the hope for a reply. 

"If you are not willing to kill me, then, will you teach me to become like you?" 


	5. Chapter 5: Gameplay

**Silver Lining: Gameplay 1**

Author's note: Okay, the story just deviated from my original idea. -_- But no fears as this new route seems promising enough and hopefully the story will get back on track. ^-^ And sorry for Selphie fans who are outraged that I turned her into a canary. I thought it was a cute idea… and a warning… this chapter, though short, is where it turn slashy (betcha saw it coming.) 

Now onto the serious bit: If you are not a Sora/ Riku fan, you either stay away or get converted. This piece of fiction is set in an alternate reality/universe. In other words, everything but the characters (they might also be altered) is different from the original Kingdom Heart storyline. Many apologies for naughty thoughts, bad grammar and spelling because I just cannot be bothered to check my work beyond a cursory glance. And since I am sure some people are irritated that I butcher my story with such callousness, I am looking for a nice beta reader to do all the checking for me ^-^. 

Disclaimer: None of the KH characters belong to me, they belong to those who spent their youth designing and developing them.

Please… I beg you… stop… STOP…I can't take anymore… please… please… let me go…

*

"Are you sure you know what you are asking for?!" shouted Riku as he turned around and grabbed Sora by the shoulders. 

They say that the most dangerous flames were the colour of a strange blue and Sora felt as if he had scorched by the heat of Riku's eyes. His knees nearly buckled under the pressure that Riku was exerting on his shoulders. Only sheer determination kept him on his feet.

Somehow or other, Sora knew that the silver haired stranger could help him.  

"I know you can teach me how to forget." 

A cruel smile crept onto Riku's face, "So you will do anything I tell you?"

"Yes"

With Sora's consent, Riku grabbed the boy's brown head and jerked it back before bending down to met Sora's lips with his own. 

*

Selphie covered her eyes with her yellow wing as her master kissed 'porcupine' head. Never would she have expected the situation to turn out as such. Riku-sama had never shown any outward display of 'affection'. He would not even allow the slightest physical contact with anyone. Selphie simply did not understand why Riku-sama was compelled to initiate any intimate contact with a total stranger in the middle of an autumn afternoon, on deserted forest path. She felt a hot flush upon her cheeks (?) and took flight. While her master was being distracted, she would do her best to look out for anything that might be a danger to him. 

*

Sora was shocked by the pain from Riku's rough movement and doubly surprised by what it was followed by. He struggled to free himself from Riku's grasp but to no avail. As Sora opened his mouth to protest, Riku took the chance to enter. Sora was overwhelm by the sudden invasion and could not do anything except yield to Riku's possessiveness. Riku had an arm wrapped around Sora's waist and slowly lifted the light figure up such that they were face to face and on equal ground. Sora felt helpless and could only lean upon Riku. 

Riku released Sora's mouth so that the latter could breath again. His mouth grazed a sensitive spot under Sora's right ear and proceeded to leave marks of possession upon the skin from the side of his neck to the bottom of his throat. Sora could do nothing but wrap both limp arms around the other's neck and lose himself in the heady feeling that bombarded his senses. 

Sora wanted to call for him to stop, but his did not know the stranger's name. Like a bolt of blue lightning, Sora tensed and pushed Riku away. Riku did not know what happened. He was enjoying the taste of this newfound sensation and had lost all semblance of control. As the desire cleared from his vision, Riku saw Sora crumble onto the ground. 

Damn it! I just wanted to subdue his chattering. How did it get so far? Riku cursed as he struggled to handle the situation. 

On the damp floor of fallen foliage, Sora felt tears fill his eyes. This was the first time he wanted to cry since the fire. Even when he was in so much pain during the time he was hurt, he had welcomed the suffering and did not even think of crying. Why did he suddenly feel like crying?

Riku fell on his knees and looked into Sora's lowered eyes. A long-forgotten warmth returned to his heart as Riku saw the tears hidden beneath Sora's long lashes. 

"I am sorry. I don't mean to go so far." 

"I don't even know your name!" 

Indignation flashed in the tears-filled stare and Riku smiled a genuine smile. 

"My name is Riku." 

Riku offered Sora his hand.

Sora brushed away the embarrassing tears with the back of his hands before reaching out to accept Riku's hand. A sly smile appeared onto Riku's face as he pulled Sora into his arms. Lowering his lips to the side of his left ear, Riku whispered to Sora, "And you are?"

"Sora"

*


	6. Chapter 5: Gameplay

**Silver Lining: Gameplay 2**

Author's note: Thanks to Princess of Mirrors for that lengthy comment. I know about Gravitation (And love their songs…) and how "happy" they are. I got caught up with portraying slutty Riku. Gomen if it was out of character but really… who can resist writing about Riku going crazy over Sora? (First attempt at writing slash, hopefully it will get better.) I hope this chapter will explain why Riku suddenly lost his ice prince persona as well as why Sora was so willing to "participate" in the kiss. ^-^ And maybe the story will finally move on with the plot… Oro.  

Now onto the serious bit: If you are not a Sora/ Riku fan, you either stay away or get converted. This piece of fiction is set in an alternate reality/universe. In other words, everything but the characters (they might also be altered) is different from the original Kingdom Heart storyline. Many apologies for naughty thoughts, bad grammar and spelling because I just cannot be bothered to check my work beyond a cursory glance. And since I am sure some people are irritated that I butcher my story with such callousness, I am looking for a nice beta reader to do all the checking for me ^-^. 

Disclaimer: None of the KH characters belong to me, they belong to those who spent their youth designing and developing them.

_What the hell am I doing?_ Riku looked towards the black sky of the night. The dark velvet was bleak, with only a sliver of light for a moon. The stars were gone. The darkness reflected the state of Riku's self. 

At first, he was outraged with Sora's plea. He would not kill anyone. Even though he could end any mortal life with a simple snap of his fingers, he had vowed never to do it. The rebellious streak within him would not allow him to 'give' anyone what he could not have. If he was not allowed to die, he will not allow anyone else to die either. Selfish? Yes, unless you understood the feeling of not knowing an end. But still, he gave Sora the benefit of the doubt and asked why he thought Riku would kill him. And he answered that he wanted to die. 

Riku wanted Sora to disappear then and there. 

But Sora did not let him go. 

He wanted to be like him. 

Innocent Sora wanted to become him. 

The irony of the situation caused Riku to snap. The moment his cold lips touched Sora's warm and pliable ones, Riku lost all his senses to Sora. 

He had just wanted to give Sora a taste of what was to come. Maybe it would scare him away, but Sora was unfazed after melting under his embrace. Something long-gone returned to his body during that kiss. Riku felt it. He felt human again. 

Sora did not run or hide. And the only reason Sora stopped Riku was because Sora did not know his name. 

Riku could not deny that kind of innocent seduction and cast away all other thoughts besides trying to get Sora back into his arms again. Sora radiated warmth that heated Riku's frozen emotions. He could not help but long for the sun after being left in the cold for so long. 

Now, back under the cold blanket of the night, Riku marveled at his dramatic transformation. He did not know whether to call it stupidity or insanity. He just knew that Sora affected him in a way that he had never felt before. Good or bad, it was not his call. 

*

Sora suddenly shivered in his blankets. Not because of the chilling wind that rolled over the night. As a matter of fact, Sora was burning. His face felt hot and if not for the weak lighting, a deep blush could be seen dusted upon his cheeks. Curious blue eyes peered, half hidden from the blankets that were pulled up to his nose, at the silhouette sitting upon a fallen tree trunk like a fallen angel. To Sora, Riku was as beautiful as a seraph but surrounded by a faint aura of darkness because of the lost of hope. 

The kiss that they shared kept replaying in Sora's mind and he was baffled by his reaction (or rather lack thereof) to such a "unique" experience. He had only kissed one person and that person had died in his arms. But Sora had never been kissed. 

He still could not believe that he had broken down in tears. Somehow or other, being around Riku made Sora reliant. Maybe it was because Sora had never been caught in such a "different" situation or maybe it was because Sora was used to be the one that initiated contact. But then again, Sora had never been kissed by a guy before.

*

Selphie sat on the lowest branches of an old tree curved by years of weathering. She cooed softly (unconsciously) as she observed Riku-sama's silent ponderings. Even though no emotions were carved into his flawless face, Selphie could sensitively sense the slight changes in her master's mood. There was question, followed by anger and passion that died with resignation. 

Concern flooded Selphie's little canary heart. She did not know what was really going on between Riku-sama and "Porcupine" head. After this afternoon's episode, Riku-sama decided to travel with Sora on his mission. When Sora innocently repeated his request for her master to be his "teacher", Riku-sama replied with a smile. He declared that as Sora's teacher, Riku-sama wanted to follow Sora until he had finished his quest to deliver the treasure. The rest of the day was spent with Sora chattering, nervously at first, and Riku listening. Or Sora and Selphie bickering over some mundane topic, and Riku listening. Selphie was still sore over the fact that she had lost each argument due to the fact that she was now (temporarily) a canary.   

Titling her little feathery head towards the bundle of blankets staring at her master, Selphie wondered why Sora caused Riku to lose his much favored self-control. Grudgingly, Selphie had to admit that Sora was quite adorable looking, with watery blue eyes that seem to sparkle on a heart-shaped face that often carried a confused expression. But Selphie could sense something in Sora's smile. It was in some ways similar to Riku-sama's but different in a way that Selphie could not explain. Her master's smile was one that she disliked at times as it reflected his cynicism at life, his loss of hope. "Spikey" also wore a smile that seemed to reflect loss. Loss of what, Selphie did not know but she could safely guess that it must have been something or someone important to Sora. 

Perhaps that is why both Riku-sama and Sora felt so strongly towards each other. 

They both seem to seek something. 

And it seems that they found it in each other.

*

Sora's fatigue had finally overcome his curiosity and he fell fast into slumber. Riku, on the other hand, did not feel any lure of sleep. Riku turned and his eyes fell upon Sora's face. He kneeled down next to the sleeping boy and stared transfixed at the creature before him. Noticing Sora's tight grasp on his blankets, Riku realized that Sora was at the mercy of the chilly autumn night. He took off his long black coat and used it to protect Sora from the raw weather. To Riku, his black coat was more of a medium for disguise not for keeping warm. The cold caused the freshly fallen leaves to curl as they are blown about playfully by the wind. 

If someone had had his heart frozen into glass and blood cast into ice, then he would not be able to feel the cold. Riku did not feel the cold.


	7. Chapter 6: It Takes Two

Silver Lining: It Takes Two Author's note: Sorry for taking some much time for this chapter. Gomen Gomen. It's just that I have been having a hectic time lately and writing had taken a backseat. To make up for the time loss, I present to you this new chapter that is accompanied by a totally irrelevant picture of Riku I did. For those who had read Mr Destiny Islands, you would probably realize that I just could not resist not doing a fanart of the Riku-with-his-shirt- off-sequences. *Stares* *prod* *poke*. Ah... now the story finally gets on its way... a short gist of what has been happening: Riku (aka heartless bishie) and his servant/slave Selphie (aka girl turn canary) set out on a quest into the Real Realm in search of Riku's bride (?). Sora (aka poor my- first-love-just-died-in-my-arms boy) happens to meet Riku and feels an affinity for the silver haired hunk. Sparks (and feathers) fly and you know... Okay. Onto the next chapter!  
  
Now onto the serious bit: If you are not a Sora/ Riku fan, you either stay away or get converted. This piece of fiction is set in an alternate reality/universe. In other words, everything but the characters (they might also be altered) is different from the original Kingdom Heart storyline. Many apologies for naughty thoughts, bad grammar and spelling because I just cannot be bothered to check my work beyond a cursory glance. No offense to Kairi supporters for killing her off in the beginning of the story. It's just that slash would not work with a girl in the way. And since I am sure some people are irritated that I butcher my story with such callousness, I am looking for a nice beta reader to do all the checking for me ^-^.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the KH characters belong to me, they belong to those who spent their youth designing and developing them.  
  
Sora was not a morning person.  
  
So when Riku had returned from his little quest to find some food for his travel mate, Sora was still stuck in the messy bundle of blankets and deep in sleep.  
  
The morning was cold and Riku decided that a little heat to warm things up would be a good thing. And since little spikey was still lost in slumberland, Riku had no qualms of using a bit of his power to ignite a campfire. He held out one hand and gave it a casual twirl. Random stones and branches were guided by the unnatural wind to settle upon an open spot a safe distance away from "sleeping beauty". Then Riku snapped his fingers and "poof"---instant fire.  
  
Maybe it was a coincidence or maybe it was intentional, but whatever the reason, the fire caught Selphie by surprise as the little yellow ball was making her way to Riku's side. Unable to stop herself in time, Selphie dived head first through the bright and dangerous flames. At the very last moment, Riku smiled and flicked his wrist. Selphie did not feel the heat from the still fire. To prevent his servant from being charbroiled, Riku had frozen the fire "in time", literally.  
  
Selphie crash landed onto the soft dirt a safe distance away from the fire, which had melted into bright orange flames that flickered as if taunting her. She should have gotten used to Riku-sama's sardonic sense of humour by now. Shaking her little head, she shook away the negative thoughts. Her master enjoyed playing pranks on her (ref. Turning her into a bright yellow bird) and making her worry. But he never really did harm her. He would always stop before things got out of hand. Selphie did feel frightened by her narrow escape, but she knew Riku-sama was in control and did not blame him, as he would never hurt her. Selphie did not know if her master had the capacity to love anything or anyone. But she knew that he took care of her as she took care of him.  
  
The sound tossing and turning in the bundle of blankets told Riku and his canary that Sora was waking up.  
  
Riku withdrew the sparks of his power back into the depth of his hand. Cold blue eyes flashed. He walked towards Sora and kneeled down. As he bent forward to take a closer look at the half hidden face, locks of silver hair fell free from his loose braid and slide over his shoulder.  
  
When Sora half-opened his eyes, he saw what seemed like silver threads of silk beckoning him to reach out and touch them. Sora's slender hand moved to caress the soft silver, taking a lock and twining it between his fingers. Then he saw a smile. A smile he liked as it radiated a gentle warmth that made him drowsy. Sora tugged on the silver cord he held and the smile came closer. Smiling too, Sora closed his eyes once again before opening them. His deep blue eyes meet a cold blue gaze.  
  
Once the image of Riku registered in Sora's sleepy consciousness, he jerked back. Riku reflectively stopped Sora from withdrawing the hand that had toyed with his silver hair. Sora turned bright pink as his eyes fell on Riku's strong hand holding onto his wrist. He released his fingers and silver fell.  
  
A playful grin played upon Riku's lips as he pulled Sora roughly, out of his cocoon of blankets. The boy stumbled out and into Riku's arms.  
  
*  
  
Selphie sighed as she watched her master toy with "porcupine head". She suddenly felt empathy towards Sora. She knew what things were in store for "spikey" if Riku-same felt a vague sense of interest in him. Poor Sora would have to 'suffer' at her master's hand. At least Riku-sama had found a new plaything to occupy himself with and Selphie did not have to worry about herself becoming the target of her masters' entertainment.  
  
*  
  
A tiny box fell out of Sora's pocket as he fell into Riku's arms.  
  
Sora blushed furiously as he scrambled to get out of Riku's embrace.  
  
"My... bo... box..." stuttered Sora as searched the ground for the fallen box.  
  
Riku stood up slowly and folded his arms across his chest.  
  
Sora scratched his head in puzzlement. He remembered that the box had fallen out of his pocket and onto the ground when Riku grabbed him. It could not have gone far. Yet, as he pawed the ground, he found no traces of the box. Riku found Sora's reaction totally fascinating. It was a pretty picture that Sora painted, looking all flustered and worried at the same time against the autumn backdrop of yellows and browns.  
  
Sora's face fell as seconds passed with no box in sight. Selphie felt a surge of camaraderie and spread her yellow wings. She flew over to settle upon an exposed tree root, next to Sora. Selphie folded her wings and started to groom herself. When she looked up, Riku-sama was smiling smugly to himself and Selphie decided that poor Sora had suffer enough.  
  
"Riku-sama! Stop playing with Sora! Can you see he is going to cry?"  
  
Sora's head jerked up and teary orbs of baby blue stared at Riku. Riku sighed and offered a hand to Sora. The brown haired boy looked down again at his dirty hands and conveniently wiped the dirt off on his bright red pants, leaving streaks of light brown. Sora took Riku's hand and stood up unsteadily.  
  
Front behind his back, Riku brought forward the palm sized box that Sora had been looking for. Instead of blowing up at Riku for is mischief, Sora flashed him a brilliant smile and took the box back and opened it.  
  
The box was made of gold, and an intricate design of the letters "K" and "H" was engraved then filled with tiny diamonds, making the box seem more regal than it size befits it. Judging by the exterior appearance of the box, whatever lay within must be special.  
  
A rare burst of curiosity filled Riku's soul.  
  
"What is in the box?"  
  
Sora looked up to see Riku staring intensely at him.  
  
"Well... it's nothing much... the treasure I am suppose to deliver to someone."  
  
Sora used his thumb and his middle finger to pick up the delicate silver chain within the box. At the end of the chain, were two pendants, shaped like keys.  
  
What the pendants looked like was really hard describe as other then the fact that it resembled miniature keys, it was covered with a protective glow that muted any colour or design crafted upon the pendants. However, one key was covered with a silvery glow while the other was dusted with gold.  
  
Riku was more interested in the look of delight upon Sora face, rather than the pendants that the latter was fascinated with.  
  
Selphie was not as immune to the attractive glow of the pendants as her master was.  
  
"Kirei~... its so pretty, what are they... really...?"  
  
Sora looked to his side and saw Selphie hopping towards him. "I don't really know. But it is obvious that they are no ordinary pendants. All I know is that Princess Aurora hired me to deliver this to Queen Minnie."  
  
"Oh... so we are heading to the King's palace aren't we?" asked Selphie perceptively.  
  
"The King's palace..." words drifted off Sora's lips as memories of the past, of storming into the palaces to beg for help, rushed into his mind.  
  
He did not want to accept this task, but he was indebted to Queen Minnie, for showing him sympathy and helping him bury the memories of a destroyed hometown. Princess Aurora had chosen him for the task as she saw the natural innocence that Sora possessed, despite his loss. Sora was a treasure hunter, but Princess Aurora was sure hewould carry out the mission without questioning the reason. Unlike other treasure hunters, Sora was not after the money or rewards.  
  
Riku sensed a change in Sora's mood and changed the subject.  
  
"Come, sit by the fire. The morning is still cold."  
  
Sora's eyes dimmed but heed Riku's advice. He moved to sit next to Riku. But the heat he felt did not come from the fire, but from the subtle warmth that came from Riku's crystal blue eyes...  
  
When the sun hung halfway from it's peak, the trio had cleared up the campsite and set off on the journey to the Southern Lakes. Once they crossed the lakes, the real journey would truly begin.  
  
Ending Note: , sorry if the last bit sounded like Frodo on his quest to Mordor... but really, it's much more than that. 


	8. Chapter 7: Circles in Reflections

**Silver Lining: Circles in reflections 1**

Dcal's note:   *Roar*  I am back will another half-chapter I took almost forever to come up with. I was really busy with exams and stuff that I have to do. Not to mention having been on a drawing high, I have been posting more pictures on Deviant Art rather than spending more time on writing. I have also been reading and watching too much manga and anime. If you should find any familiar Full Metal Alchemist sequences or such, I apologise as I cannot help but draw inspiration from what I have been exposing myself to. Plus, I have gone on a 9 days trip to the UK. I hope this helps in making my depiction of the Southern lakes that Riku and Sora (and Selphie) have finally arrived at more realistic. Okay nuff said, onwards!

Now onto the serious bit: Well, I am skipping this, if you want to know what I ranted about please refer to the other chapters.  

Disclaimer: None of the KH characters belong to me, they belong to those who spent their youth designing and developing them.

Lake Sky was just as its name suggests: A beautiful lake of crystal clear water which lay like a never ending piece of glass as it was so calm and peaceful. The unruffled water reflected the sky's light blue spread that was decorated with abstract depictions of objects in the form of pure white clouds. 

The lake was the largest body of water originating from the Smoke Mountains that stood majestically as an indication to weary travelers that they have finally reached the Southern Provinces of the Kingdom.  The cool wind blew a soft haze over the golden forest situated between Lake Sky and the Smoke Mountains. 

Sora bent to look down from the edge of the lake into the clarity of the water. He could see the reflection of the silver figure standing close behind him.  Riku's back was turned against Sora and he had let his hair down.  Sora seriously reached to touch the silver reflection in the water and his cautious contact caused the glass to ripple into circles over circles. Riku turned. 

Cheeks coloured pink, Sora shadowed away from Riku's probing gaze and looked towards the distance. A spot of yellow grew bigger and bigger till it became recognizable as Selphie in her lithe canary form. The ball of feathers flew towards her master and glided down to land contentedly on his broad shoulders. 

After a moment of rest, Selphie spoke, "The mist grows heavier as the sky darkens. The forest is not as sparse as it seems from here. It grows thicker towards the mountains. At least three days on foot. There is a river but it goes downstream, not good for riding. It can only be used as a guide that can lead us to the mountains. From there, there is a valley that would lead us to the other side of the mountain. Riku-sama, we will need food for Pokey head… the trees are drying up."

Riku nodded and ruffled Selphie's feathers as a show of affection and appreciation for her information. Because of the circumstances, Riku did not want Sora to know about his 'special' abilities. To Sora, Riku was just an enigmatic travel companion with a talking canary. Riku wanted it to remain that way. Thus, Riku could not just open a portal and step into whatever world he wanted. He had to do things the old-fashioned way. He had to walk.

Sora bristled at Selphie's callous remark over his naturally spiky hair, but he reluctantly chose not to pick a fight with the tired bird who looked as if she was about to fall asleep against Riku's ear. 

"So…  Ri-kun, I know that we can make our way through the forest as explained by your pet canary. But, how are we going to cross this lake?"

Riku lifted a brow at Sora's question before taking his time to answer, " Boat."

Sora's eyes widened as he finally noticed a simple wooden boat complete with a lowered sail, bobbing gently on the shallow waters of the lake's edge, just a short distance away. It was not there when they had arrived. Sora shook his head lightly, as if embarrass with his obliviousness. Riku's face remained expressionless except for a playful flicker of light that flashed within his blue eyes.  The silver-haired conjurer was thankful for Sora's inborn obliviousness. If not, Riku would not have been able to create the boat and they would have to walk around the lake to get to the forest.

After a moment of hesitation, Sora gave up reasoning just boarded the little boat. He happily released the sail but the white canvas refused to spread out due to the weak breeze. Sora's little face fell. Riku walked casually towards the boat and when he stepped into the wooden craft, he gave the hand hidden behind his back a slight flick. Immediately, an unnaturally strong wind unfurled the white sails and pushed the loaded boat outwards to the other side of the lake. 

An astonished Sora stared in wonder at Riku's 'luck', and his gaze narrowed in slight envy as it drifted to little Selphie-canary's yellow frame. She was snuggled contentedly against Riku's pale neck.  

It was quite a journey crossing the lake on a small boat like the one the trio was in. Just into a quarter of the boat ride, Sora felt sleep descend ungracefully onto him. He lashes fluttered as he struggled to keep awake to watch the sun fall into the orange waters of the lake. The dying light cast a shadow that wrapped bronze over Sora's tired face. Riku could take no more of Sora's 'flirtations' and cast a simple sleep spell over his boat partner.  Sora's slender frame fell forward as the sleep spell can into immediate effect. 

Riku smiled as Sora fell right into his arms. He hoped that the journey would last forever.


	9. Chapter 7: Circles in Reflections

**Silver Lining: Circles in reflections 2**

Dcal's note:  *ho ho ho* * cough* *sniffles* Ah… I have been down and out with the flu recently. Was not really in the mood for writing. But after reading Uzumaki-sama's Complete 180 degrees, I was inspired. * Sprinkles confetti *  For the readers who have also read Mr Destiny Islands (one of my other KH ficcy) please note that I have uploaded another extra chapter!  

Now onto the serious bit: Well, I am skipping this, if you want to know what I ranted about please refer to the other chapters.  

Disclaimer: None of the KH characters belong to me, they belong to those who spent their youth designing and developing them.

All that was heard from the night was the rhythmic sound of the lake water lapping at the edge of the pebble shore. Moonshine rendered the surrounding darkness opaque, hiding yet revealing the forest that lay ahead. The conjured boat, led by the winds that had been summoned, drifted onto the pebble bank.

There were still a few hours before the sun emerged once again from the now darkened waters. Silver hair defied the shadow, which cast a black curtain over the characters within the boat, to glisten like the ripples that shone upon the moonlit waters.  Riku cradled Sora in with his strong arms with Selphie nestled comfortably in the hood of his black robe. Sora was lost to the world, wandering in through the roads of dreamless sleep. Sleep eluded Riku, ever since the time he learnt that he could go without it. Riku could not bear to let slumber entrap him into dreams of the past which he felt tormented to relive and awaken from. 

Within three more days, four at most, they would cross the mountains to reach the place where Sora needed to go. 

Green flashed through the blue of Riku's eyes and immediately, the boat vanished from the waters as he carried Sora onto the solid shore. The only evidence of the wooden craft temporary existence were the disappearing circles in black waters which it left in its wake. 

The soles of black leather boots scraped soundlessly against the rough shore as Riku walked briskly towards the edge of the forest. When he stood under the bare branches of an autumn tree, he looked down into the face of the boy lost within the lure of the night. At this point of time, Riku could have easily opened a door and step across the forest and over the mountains. Sora, being the hopelessly clueless traveler, would have not noticed the difference. All Riku had to do was murmur an excuse that he had discovered a 'shortcut' whilst the dark haired boy was deep in sleep. Yet, Riku decided against using this convenience. Walking pass the first few rows of hibernating trees, he chose to stop before an old tree with roots naturally shaped into a comfortable lounge, padded with crisp autumn leaves. 

He settle down on the dry leaves and arranged the sleeping boy in his arms so that they would both be comfortable. Selphie was not neglected as Riku removed the tired canary from his hood and placed the bird/girl onto her own little bed of soft leaves. 

Riku leaned back against the weathered bark behind him. He lowered his eyes and relaxed his shoulders. Sora sighed and shifted under the black robe that Riku shared with him to keep out the cold. An unconscious smile shaped Riku's pale lips into a curve mirrored by the moon.

Since the time they meet, Sora and Riku had not progressed beyond what they had "initiate" their relationship with. Despite the short time they had been together, a connection, unexplainable by either, was created. Sora chattered about everything under the sun and Riku kept silent, listening and trying to keep up the fast pace that subjects keep changing. In that aspect, Sora was like Selphie. And Riku liked listening to their endless chatter.  However, unlike Selphie, Sora's ranting was not as natural as his servant's. Sora's meaningless words hid the word he did not speak. Riku discovered more about Sora through his silence than his talking.  The subject of why Sora wanted to die never did appear again. 

One topic that was revived often was discussion over Sora's treasure. The key pendants had made its impact on all three of them. Even Riku, who was initially indifferent to them, got interested when he felt stirring of power from the small trinkets. Sora did not feel safe keep the pendants within the box as it had been proven that it could go missing if careless. He had taken to wearing the silver chain around his neck so that the pendants would rest safe on his chest. Riku did not feel comfortable with the arrangement as he felt unsure of the mysterious force that wrapped itself around the silver and gold keys. However, he could not produce an argument without inviting questions so he unwillingly left Sora to his own devices. 

Thinking of the keys, Riku realized that this was an ideal situation to examine them and clarify the uncertainty he harbored. With his slender hand, he reached into Sora's open collar and carefully pulled out the key pendants at the end of the silver chain. They felt warm against Riku's cold palm. They were illuminated by a magical glow that seemed alive, flowing around the keys. Silver poured into the gold, gold twisting to accommodate the silver.  It was a dance of light that covered the two keys. Riku could sense that the power was great, but not evil. The light was too ethereal to be vicious.

The light fell onto Sora's sleeping brow and Riku's gaze haplessly trailed the light. Since their first kiss, there had been no other. Riku did not want to lose his composure like before. It made he feel naked and vulnerable without the protection of his rational mind. He had caught Sora's innocent wistful looks from the corner of his eyes when the latter thought he was unaware. But Riku noticed everything about Sora, whether he wanted to or not.

Riku felt the urge to feel the warmth from Sora's lips. His first taste of that sweet warmth had rendered him senseless. But he was reluctant to give in to his compulsion. However, Riku helpless gave into his desire, as the beckoning from the light was too tempting for him to resist. 

Pale lips brushed against the corner of Sora's pursed lips. Sora sighed, his lips parting slightly. That was too much of a lure for Riku. His lips fell onto Sora's.

As Riku's kiss grew deeper, the glow from the keys within his palm grew brighter. 

There was a brilliant flash of light and Riku's mind went blank.

~*~

Selphie felt a blast of light scorch her closed eyes. It was sufficient to wiped out all the sleep from her little mind. She stumbled onto her tiny legs and shook her wings. Selphie looked around and saw her master sprawled over Sora. Though it looked liked a compromising situation, Selphie perceptively sensed that there was more.  Upon closer inspection, Selphie realized that both her master and Sora were unconscious. Strange, Riku-sama never wanted to sleep. There was something unusual about the situation. Selphie hopped over to her master but was thrown back onto her feathery bottom as an invisible force kept her divided from her master. She panicked. Once again, Selphie tried to approach her master but was repelled by the invisible partition. This time, she noticed a silver glimmer when she had felt the force. 

Selphie watched helpless as she realized that she could not do anything to cross that strong barrier. All she could do was wait, and pray that nothing bad would fall on her master.


	10. Chapter 8: Step into a Dream

**Silver Lining: Step into a dream…**

****

Disclaimer: All of the characters mentioned in this fic do not belong to moi. They belong to those who have spent their youth perfecting them. Credit goes to them not me.

Sidetrack: I FINALLY PLAYED Kingdom Hearts! XD. (yes, I have written one complete fic about the game when I did not even play the game at all.) I was surprised that Leon was as "bitchy" as I pictured him to be (which is why I am satisfied with the alternative ending I did for MDI). Sora is so adorable (now, if only he will stop dying on me). Riku is too darn hot for words (Yesh! I will take your hand!). Kairi is okay but a bit too disturbing (She made me do stupid tasks… Damn that seagull egg). Tidus and Wakka are…. Are….. (Sorry, they looked ugly.) Selphie is so cute…. Now… back to the story…

………………………..

_Sora falling._

_Riku wanted to catch him._

_But, he could not. Sora had to learnt how to fly by his own._

……………………..

_Sora found a glass slipper in her wake. The clock struck its peak and twelve hearty bellows resonated within the deserted stairway. Yet, the sounding menace was muted to him, as all he could hear was her soft murmur, "Forget me, let me go." The shimmer of the lithe glass hurt his eyes. He closed them to block out the pain. The image of her dancing was shattered by her last, sad smile. He didn't know why she was so obedient to her fate. He clenched his fist, the delicate glass cold against his skin. He felt disappointed and betrayed by her frantic departure. All he knew was that she had not fought hard enough to be with him. And that was all he wanted. But not what he got. Still, he respected her choice. He loved her that much. And for her sake, he will forget. Sora will forget the Kairi that had disappeared from his life._

………………………….

A silver crown, which represented his responsibilities, pressed down upon the brown gold of Sora's hair. The last of spring's cool breeze created playful ripples onto the delicate glass pond and caused the contemplative reflection of the young prince to shatter.

Shadows lay in the blue gaze that lifted up to see a familiar face. It was Riku. Riku with his knowing aquamarine eyes and calming presence. Sora bit into his lower lip, as he did not know how to express the emotions that he felt within. Riku's eyes narrowed to the sparkle of a certain piece of glass as he spoke, his voice soft and cold. Sora's eyes widened in panic and tried frantically to hide the glass he had held in his hand under the thick layers of his coat.

"You are thinking of her."

It was Riku's true words that drew Sora back from the shadow of memories he needed to forget. His grip upon the shaped glass loosened, as if in defeat. There was no point in hiding anymore.

Riku's hair was the colour of silver. The same silver of Sora's crown. It was also the colour of the Mage. The Mage is the holder of powers that are used to protect the throne and is sole confidant of the King. As Sora is the crown prince and destined to become King, Riku is the successor to the Mage. In other words, both their futures are tightly bounded with each other.

"I… I try. But the image of her keeps… reappearing. She was so beautiful, and… and when she asked me to dance, I couldn't say no… I felt…. something…"

…………………….

Riku knew that they made a striking couple. Sora was wearing his dark blue velvet suit, with silver patterns swirling on the bodice. His normally spiked hair was tamed and fell attractively to frame his face. The sparkle in his blue eyes grew brighter as the festivity of the night sank into his consciousness as he twirled gracefully around the dance floor together with the lovely stranger within his arms. She was a slender beauty with brilliant blue eyes that matched Sora's own. Her hair was red, yet brown, tied into a simple knot peppered with little lavender coloured ribbons that swiveled over her shoulder. Her high waist gown was of a pastel purple, with translucent gauze spread over the silk that sparkled under the brightly lit chandeliers. She was just under Sora's height and fitted perfectly in his arms.

Riku had stood beside his mentor, watching the evening that the prince fell under the spell of the mysterious beauty. Every time his prince smiled, it hurt that it was not for him. Sephiroth stood by his side, smiling coldly. Riku's brows furrowed. He knew his mentor was up to something. The black brocade of his official robes was ruthlessly creased by Riku's clenched fist. But he could not do anything.

Then the clock stuck twelve. And she ran. Riku saw Sora panic. Sephiroth held Riku back. And all Riku could do was watched Sora chase after his heart.

……………….

Riku didn't have the heart to tell the younger boy that the girl left because of Sephiroth's spell. The King would not allow his only son to be besotted with a stranger. He had already arranged for his heir to be engaged to a princess of the south. The Mage was inclined to do according to the King's bidding: Stop the budding romance between the two. Riku secretly felt relieved that the girl would not appear further (If the King had his way about it) but it also pained him. He could not bear to see Sora so sad. Sora did not deserve to be plagued by the aura of loss. Riku almost lost control of himself when his prince returned to the ball looking dejected and hurt. It was the first time whereby Riku did not seek approval from Sephiroth before leaving his mentor's side. Now, looking a Sora's depressed state, Riku's usually calm and collected self disappeared.

Before he could stop himself, he heard his voice take a life of its own, "You can chase after her."

There was an awkward silence that Riku did not expect. Sora did not know how to tell his closest companion that he had promised himself to forget the girl who left him. Even if he wanted to look for the girl, he did not know anything about the stranger. Not even a name.

_"Kairi…"_

Sora was not sure whether he had heard correctly, but the name whispered by the passing breeze struck familiar.

Her name was Kairi. Sora was sure of it. Was this a sign from the heavens to tell him that he should push aside his previous inhibitions and look for 'Kairi'?

Sora visibly brightened up as his optimistic nature triumphed over the shadows of recent pessimism. He flashed the confused Riku a smile that the latter had secretly yearned for.

"Yes! I could look for her… I will look for her! You can help me too," wondered Sora, "Right Riku?"

The prince grabbed his mage's gloved hands and refused to let go until Riku gave him the answer he wanted. The mage regretted his rash words. He could not and did not want to help some stranger get together with his prince. But if there was one thing that Riku was vulnerable to, it was Sora's pleading gaze.

"I am not sure I can do it," replied Riku as he watched Sora's face sink into disappointment with each word. Reluctantly he continued, "But I can try."

Sora's head snapped up and he threw his arms around Riku in an enthusiastic attempt to show his gratitude. Riku felt his body tense up and it was pure will power that prevented him from reciprocating the warm hug.

…………………………….

They were in the Prince's chambers and all the servants had been asked to leave. Thus, the huge rooms were empty with the exception of Sora and Riku. Sora sat upon a heavily cushioned davenport while Riku stood in front of him, examining the object that had been given to him.

The glass slipper looks conspicuously small against the black gloves that covered Riku's hands.

"So, this is the only clue you have?" asked Riku as he felt a headache coming on.

Sora nodded enthusiastically.

Riku rolled his eyes in exasperation. How was he going to look for someone when he only knew her shoe size? It was like looking for a needle in a haystack. Riku persisted, "Don't you know where she is from?"

Sora shook his head sadly.

"Sora, I can't look for someone with only this. The least I need is a name."

"I … I'm not very sure what her name is… I didn't get to ask…" Sora mumbled.

"Sora! You danced with her the whole evening and you didn't ask her what her name is?! What…."

"But… I think her name is Kairi!" Sora retorted before Riku continued his litany of curses.

"…"

"Riku?" asked Sora softly, afraid that he would upset his friend further.

"I am going to try a tracking spell. But before that I need to be sure that Sephiroth does not sense it. The only way to do so is through a spell that needs to be done with the cooperation of both you and me." Riku instructed Sora patiently, and proceeded in explaining the details and reason behind employing his measure.

Sephiroth must not know of what he was about to do or both Riku and Sora would get into trouble. The only spell that made that possible was the combined efforts of both the prince and his mage. This is because of their relationship as future King and Mage: their bond serves as a shield. In the event of turbulence within the Kingdom, the Mage can aid the King by using his powers. As security, their bond shields any other magic wielders from knowing about the spells that the Mage chooses to employ.

Though Sora and Riku's bond is not fully established (it would be after Sora's coronation), they might be able to get away with their deed. At most, Riku would tell his mentor that he had been curious on how to use this spell and was 'innocently' practicing it with the prince.

The prince listened seriously to his mage's explanation and gave him his full cooperation.

With that, Riku started the spell.

………………….

Sora excused himself from attending morning court with his father, pleading that he was not feeling well and wished to take a ride into the forest to get some fresh air.

After dismissing his servants, he rode upon his chestnut horse, alone into the forest.

He followed the map that Riku had drawn. Sora wished his mage had come with him, but Riku said that it would be safer if he stayed behind to keep his mentor from discovering the prince's attempts at finding this 'Kairi'.

He was nearly there. Sora dismounted from his horse and walked cautiously through the tidy path, which led up to a glass casket.

The birds chirped their sad song that accompanied the silent crying of the seven dwarfs who kneeled before the still figure concealed by the sun reflected of diamond glass. Trepidation filled Sora's heart.

Sora nervously pulled at the end of his tunic's sleeves.

Maybe Riku was wrong. But, his mage was never wrong.

"Kairi?"

An elderly dwarf looked up to see the prince they had been waiting for.

……………………………

"She told us you would come," explained Doc.

"He sure took his time," muttered Grumpy.

Sora could not believe that the girl he had been looking for lay cold upon the bed of purple satin. Just two nights ago, she was in his arms, real and alive.

"When?" whispered Sora as he suppressed the urge to weep.

"Three days now."

Sora's head shot up to stare at Happy's honest face.

That is not possible! She was still alive two nights ago! 

"She said she had a dream. A wonderful dream. And she said you would come for her but she would already be gone." Sneezy said, his speech (for once) free of pepper interruptions.

Dopey silently pressed a chain into Sora's palm.

Bewildered, Sora looked down to see a gilded chain with two beautiful key pendants.

"Before she… she…," Sleepy looked towards the silenced figure, "departed, she left you a message: ' Take this gift and you will find the one that truly has your heart.' "

Silent tears fell from Sora's closed eyes. He now understood what she had meant when she said to him to forget her. Pain surged his soul causing Sora to fall onto his knees and bend over. His body shook from the sobs that escaped his pursed lips. Sora did not notice when the scene before him disappeared.

The glass casket, along with its seven sentinels, disappeared. All that was left of an empty patch in the middle of the heavy forest.

…………………

When Riku found the prince huddled into an unconscious ball on the soft grass, he felt fear take control of his self. He immediately ran forth and took Sora into his arms.

"Sora… Sora…" desperate pleas escaped from his lips.

Riku's heart tightened at the sight of Sora's tear-stricken face. And for a while, all the mage could do was look helplessly at the unaware prince. Riku's gloved hand found Sora's cold ones. He did not feel the unnatural glow radiating from the key pendants.

Riku was at a loss. He truly did not know what to do. His mind spun out of control and and it was his heart that instructed the silver haired mage to do what he did. Riku gently kissed the tears off Sora's pale cheeks before his trembling lips met Sora's surprisingly warm lips.

And as before, there was a brilliant flash and Riku's mind went blank.

…………………

Dcal's evil note: Finally uploading another chapter. I bettacha will be really confused by what is going on in this chapter so I shall kindly explain the point of the story. Remember what happened in the last chapter when something caused Riku to blackout? And that invisible force field thing? Well, this chapter is about what happens to Sora and Riku, both trap in the magics of the twin key pendants. In essence, this is a fic within a fic. And I hope you noticed that this is actually the KH version of Cinderella mixed with Snow White. Sora is Prince Charming (cough) and Riku is not the Cinderella. Kairi is. Thus the point was for Sora to choose Kairi (who in Silver Lining had died and abandoned Sora) or Riku. Or something along that line. I wanted to include all the princesses of KH. Aurora aka Sleeping Beauty was also involved in the previous chapters, her being the one that instigated Sora to go on his quest. Belle will appear soon enough. Did I leave anyone out? Hm… Comments are appreciated.


End file.
